Melodies of Life
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: One shot drabbles. Song fic collections. Diff. pairings.3. HotaRuka: Put your heart in my hands, you'll be safe here.
1. Colour Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs with its lyrics that will be used in the one shot drabbles.**

_**Melodies of Life **_**– a collection of one shot drabbles with different genres that were based off from a song.**

_**Notice: Some lyrics were cut off by me... :D I didn't put all the lyrics to avoid redundancy. :) Oh, and if I've mistaken some lines... Sorry. XD It was ages since I last watched GA.**_

_**NOTES: Based from the GA Anime.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Colour Everywhere<br>**( - Chrisitian Bautista)

Written by **LunarChan**

[Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga]  
>[RomanceDrama]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Used to seeing black and white...<br>Never really in between...**_

A weapon. A tool. My world was a mere streak of black and white. A bad horror sitcom. I was just living because I wanted to save my sister from that bastard named Persona. I was his weapon. I was his slave. And he was one of my masters.

I obey every command they input in me. Like I was a gadget made to follow them. Because if not, one false move and my sister would be dead. That bastard's alice was much scarier than I thought it would be.

My life was like yin and yang. Black and white. But more of the black one. Doing undercover missions, my hand was never cleaned. It was stained with that red liquid that the heart pumps to keep us alive. And the next morning, I always pretend that nothing happened. That I'm clean. As white as snow...

But I can never contradict myself.

.

.

.

_**Waiting on the love of my life  
>To come into my dreams...<strong>_

The only love I knew was from my family. Nothing more. Nothing less. Wait. I guess I can consider that I love my friends, too. Those that remained true and faithful to me, even though they've heard so many bad things about me.

It was that saddening day when she came to this school. I was planning to go outside the academy one afternoon. I blasted one of the walls, and to my surprise, that gay Narumi was blocking my way out. He wouldn't let me go, I know.

And I lost because of his gay alice. Why the hell would he had to humiliate me by blowing a creepy kiss on my cheeks? Isn't that illegal?

I regained consciousness and peeked from my eyelashes. I saw a new girl in pigtails talking to our Biology teacher. After he left, I watched the girl carefully. She walked near me and I still pretended that I'm asleep. She even pinched my nose. How dare that stupid pigtails girl? But she didn't know I was faking my sleep. She then opened her bag and get something out of it. When she was really engrossed in looking at that certain thing on her hands, I crept up behind her.

I tried to use my alice to threaten her, but it didn't work. I tried again. _Who on earth is this girl?_

Ruka came in from the glass window. He was late.

The door fluidly opened and there revealed our biology teacher with that gaytard Narumi. The pigtailed girl quickly ran to Narumi's arms and she left one thing behind. One important thing behind.

I smirked as I scooped it on the floor before going to the window with Ruka.

"See you next time, _Polka-dotted panties _girl." The smirk never leaving off of my face and I rode with Ruka on his eagle.

.

.

.

_**Needed someone else to turn to...  
>Someone who could help me learn to see...<br>All the beauty that was waiting for me...**_

"Then your partner will be... Hyuuga Natsume-kun." That gaytard had some nerve, eh? To make that girl be my partner. He's messing with me.

That day changed my life. Since then, she was pestering me. Telling me some strange things I never did or never got used to.

She was my exact opposite.

Like yin and yang. She was the angel, and I was the demon. She was the hero and I was the villain. She was _my _hero.

She was always smiling despite she was a low rank and that means inconvenience.

She was something new. She repelled me – back in the forest where she held her entrance exam.

She was like on the north pole and I – on the south.

And darn this saying 'Opposite poles attract'. Hell. Was that saying real?

.

.

.

_**You... You put the blue back in the sky,  
>You put the rainbow in my eyes,<br>A silver lining in my prayers,  
>And now there's colour everywhere.<strong>_

_**You put the red back in the rules,  
>Just when I needed it the most...<br>You came along to show you care,  
>And now, there's colour everywhere.<strong>_

I would never forget the day we played dodgeball. How dare she? How dare her grab Ruka and force him to be on her team? I know they did some dirty tricks to him. Which made me angry.

I thought she was different. I thought she wasn't the one to use people. Are all people the same? Do they all want to use every person I love?

That made me grit my teeth as I fought her team.

It took almost two hours to have her one on one. An eye for an eye, you _polka-dotted _panties girl.

I threw the ball at her. _This would end it._

But then, the flames started to disappear and that's when I realized that her freaking alice had distinguished my ball of fire.

She scooped the ball easily with those fragile arms, and I was amused at first. But this isn't the time to be amused.

My jaw locked together as I saw the ball still spinning on her hand, hoping, fervently hoping that it would fall off.

And it did.

She was surprised at first.

Huh. Show me your ugly, crying, frowning and full-of-regret face.

But when she raised her head up to look at me, she smiled warmly and laughed sheepishly.

_Is this girl insane? This was not the time to be laughing around._

"Heehee. I lost." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Tch," She hit a nerve. "Let's go Ruka." I turned my back on her and tried to ignore her the best I could, but in the end, I can't help it.

"Why? Why are you always smiling?" I said through clenched teeth. "You lost, yet you're smiling. WHY?"

She looked at me as id that was the weirdest question ever asked to her. "Well, because today was fun, full of effort just to win together. And it's one way of bonding with each other." She reasoned with a smile forming on her lips.

I just had to turn my head around and not look at her.

She was pure white. Her soul was clean. She seemed too unreal. But there she is – real and true.

Her smiles were all real, and she was too unfit for this fake world. For this lovely fake academy they had created.

.

.

.

_**My life is so predictable...  
>Never any mystery...<br>But ever since you shined the light...  
>All of that was history...<strong>_

Missions at night, a student at day. That's how predictable my life is.

But she came barging into my life and she even forced herself to sit beside me.

We went to Central Town, and being the retarded girl she was, she was like a dog who always gets happy with every little unusual – well for a normal human, that would be unusual – things around her.

And when she saw Howalons – that was it. She made up her mind to buy it and even gathered everyone for her personal reason to buy one box of Howalons.

She even performed "The Little Girl's Matchstick" in front of everyone just to buy even the smallest box of it.

What a girl.

I decided to spice up the fun by adding up real flames to the stick she was holding to. Unfortunately for her, the flame I made was too big and she yelled. The audience laughed.

After the ending part, I made my way to a tree where I can peacefully read a manga.

And after fifteen minutes of being alone, she came to me with a box on her hands, smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"Today was filled with so much happiness and fun." _Polka_ put the box between my knees. "Thanks for coming today to the Central Town with me, Natsume."

She left, bouncing as she ran away to find Imai.

I opened the box and there was one tiny Howalon. I didn't give a second thought, but shoved it right into my mouth.

The milk melted as I chewed it and it was like a cotton candy. It was sweet.

"_Thanks for coming today to the Central Town with me, Natsume."_

What she said echoed on my fried brain.

And it changed me. _She _changed me.

For just a moment, I forgot that I was a toy inside the academy, and I wanted to repeat that moment when she said that to me and repeat it again and again like a broken CD.

.

.

.

_**There's something in my life worth living for...  
>I was hanging around just wishing on a star...<br>To put the happiness back in my heart...**_

I was hit by a bullet and tried my best to pretend that I'm not. That I'm fine. I don't want anyone around me to worry about me.

That was just before the Alice Festival began.

_Polka _asked permission to sit on the other side of the tree I was sitting with.

I wanted to tell her to go away. But on the second thought, I wanted her to stay. "Whatever. Just do what you want." What my mouth finally said.

She sat on the other side of the tree and she kept pouting. There was something wrong.

I was right. There was something wrong. She got into a fight. And when I actually advised her to go back to them and apologize or something of the sort. She smiled warmly at me. "I don't want to say this because I keep on thanking you but you're still so mean to me, but anyway... Thank you, Natsume." And with that, she sped away.

I winced and I felt my world turned to darkness.

When I woke up, I was inside the hospital.

It was this one unlucky day that that Reo bastard came inside my room and used his alice on me. Damn it. I wanted to resist, but even if I tried resisting, I still can't. I'm still a little worn out and a little sick.

"Good night, Natsume-kun." He whispered on my ear and I felt my eyes groggily closed.

The next thing I knew, I woke up with that _polka-dotted _panties girl beside me and the other hag beside her.

_Where on earth am I?_

They told me the story and I noticed that ear mufflers she had on. That was sure to be something useful since she's wearing it. To my relief, we contacted the academy.

Even though I was sick of the academy, it was more than being sick to be in the hands of the enemy of the academy.

But Reo bastard had just to end our conversation.

That's when I realize, they can't die with me. I'm dying soon anyway, but I can't drag them with me.

I just can't.

I have to do everything I can, just to make them be safe.

And when they ran away, I was near to my exit when she came back.

She was an idiot! Why did she have to come back? !

"Say goodbye to your powers!" That Reo bastard suddenly yelled and of course, my body reacted to his alice. Dang it.

I fell to the floor, with her on top of me, punching me and her eyes almost teary.

"Idiot," I told her weakly. "Why did you come back?"

"You're the idiot one, Natsume!" She nearly cried. "Do you want to die?"

You're really an idiot." Reo interrupted us and babbled.

To my utter surprise, she picked up some gun powders lying on the side of the door of the warehouse and she blew it to Reo's eyes.

"Come on," She tugged my arm and helped me walk.

I was still weak. Darn that Reo.

Nearby, we saw this staircase going underground, and we might settle our luck there. She still helped me walk, but I slipped and we both fell to the floor.

"We're all going back to the academy." She held one iron bar in her two tiny hands. "We will."

Her confident smile made me realize that something is worth fighting for. That I still am worth fighting for.

.

.

.

_**You... You put the blue back in the sky,  
>You put the rainbow in my eyes,<br>A silver lining in my prayers,  
>And now there's colour everywhere.<strong>_

_**You put the red back in the rules,  
>Just when I needed it the most...<br>You came along to show you care,  
>And now, there's colour everywhere.<strong>_

She changed me. My life was brighter than before. Colorful, even. I now noticed how simple things around her change. She was like a magnet. A freaking magnet that attracts everything to be drawn closer to her.

I never knew that this _polka-dotted _panties girl would be the reason for me to smile a little now. For me to feel better. For me to fight harder.

_She's something in my life worth living for._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hi there. Please don't kill me guys for writing a new story and not updating my other stories. Pretty please? Please? Please? Don't.**

**XD**

**I just published this story to help out our team in the Facebook Group, AoGA, to earn points. HAHAHAHA.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. :)**

**ME LOVES YOU ALL. :D Haha.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-02-11)**


	2. Out of My League

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs with its lyrics that will be used in the one shot drabble.**

_**Melodies of Life **_**– a collection of one shot drabbles with different genres that were based off from a song.**

_**Notice: Some lyrics were cut off by me... :D I didn't put all the lyrics to avoid redundancy. :)**_

_**Important note: Slightly related to manga/anime.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Out of My League<br>**( - Stephen Speaks)

Written by **LunarChan**

[Kokoro Yome and Sumire Shouda]  
>[RomanceGeneral]

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's her hair and her eyes today<br>That just simply take me away...  
>And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way.<strong>_

"Koko," she sighed for the fifth time as I held our lunches in both of my hands.

"What?" I asked.

Her emerald orbs seemed too oblivious to the fact that she was getting pissed, but despite the mood she was currently in, she still looked gorgeous.

"Find a place to sit on." She ordered me and I dragged my feet inside the cafeteria. There was no place to sit on. It was jam-packed today.

"There's none." I answered.

"Then, where are we going to eat?" She asked me and raised her brow.

"Umm, outside...?" There's no choice.

She sighed again and turned around from me and walked away. I followed behind her.

"Permy," I teased. "You shouldn't be so down just because you can't sit on the cafeteria together with those fan girls of Natsume and you can't talk with them about how cool and handsome he is. I bet everyone in the school knows that, and..."

"Shut it, Koko-crunch." She returned my teasing mood which was good.

"Don't be grumpy, permy. You'll look like a granny." I laughed when I realized that what I had just said rhymed together.

"I'll squish you like a cockroach, Koko-roach." She glared at me.

We finally got out of the building through the murderous people who were late in eating lunch. That's why the cafeteria was so full. Many people were late today, including us.

I glanced at my best friend as she searched for a spot where we can eat and her lips instantly tugged a smile as soon as she spotted a cherry blossom tree with no other people on it. She quickly ran like a kid and sat on its shade. She smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her quickly.

I smiled back and walked my way faster. It only took less than three minutes to get there. Her permed hair shined brightly against the sunlight rays that were peeking from the tree and the wind whipped it, making her hair sprawl all over her face. I sat beside her and tucked it on her ear and she smiled at me. Her green eyes were beautiful.

Just her, smiling at me like this and sitting beside her – it takes my breath away. I felt my heart tug a strange rhythmic beat, and I know what this means...

I love her.

She just didn't know. And I wouldn't dare to tell her, anyway.

.

.

.

_**'Cause I love her with all that I am...  
>And my voice shakes along with my hands...<br>'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need,  
>And I'm out of my league once again.<strong>_

"Hey man," Kitsu nudged me by his elbow and my eyes instantly tore away from her.

We were at the library, studying for Biology exams and there's no way I can cheat when Misaki-sensei will be our teacher and he always bring those cactus plant that pricks whenever you cheat.

"What?" I asked.

"She's going to melt, you know." He teased.

I snorted, "Yeah, right. She will."

"Why don't you just tell her?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You heard me loud and clear, man. Tell her what you really feel."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to tell her." I shook my head at him in disbelief.

He stood up and gathered his things. "But there's a way in heaven, eh?" He remarked, waved his hands at me and then, left.

It seemed like forever before I blinked.

"_But there's a way in heaven, eh?" _His words cut deep within me.

Being so tongue-tied in front of the girl you love...

Even though she's always with me, I just can't tell her.

My eyes glued to her again and I saw her forehead crumpled. Was she getting annoyed at the problem? Her lips pursed and her forfinger began tapping on the table. Impatient.

_I must be crazy._

I must be. Crazily in love with her.

.

.

.

_**It's a masterful melody,  
>When she calls out my name to me...<br>…And I feel like I'm falling,  
>But it's no surprise.<strong>_

"Koko," she called out and waved her arm at me as soon as I rounded the corner. My lips instantly tugged a winning smile and I jogged towards her.

I don't know why. There are so many people calling me by my name, but... She's just _something._ Hell. She's more than something! The way she called me... It was like inviting me in... It was like I was sucked in a big black hole.

_A big, bad, black hole. _I added and quickly dismissed that thought away.

"You're late, you know." She groaned and playfully punched me on my arm.

"S'rry." I apologized, laughing a little. But my laugh sounded like a cough with all the hard breathing.

The exams were done and we're here in a concert. She was the one insisting on watching this concert. Imagine her, pleading me to come with her on this pathetic concert with her puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips. That was too much too take. Too much. And in the end, I've got no choice. I agreed. I had to.

The lights were suddenly out and the only lights remaining were the spotlights on stage. I took that opportunity to look at her closely in this jam-packed stadium.

She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, but she's not looking at me. Her gaze landed on the stage, filled with excitement. "This is it! It's starting!" She squealed.

God, how can a girl get so annoying and so cute at the same time?

Moreover, how can she get annoying and cute at the same time?

I continued to watch her scream and squeal and even give a kiss to the stage and how I wished I was the one she had thrown her kiss to.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed after the concert. People were deteriorating slowly. And it was because there were too many people here.

A mean person pushed his way through and Sumire got out of balance. My arms immediately grabbed and get a hold of her.

"Hey," I hissed. "Watch it, will you?"

Unluckily, that guy was already lost in the mob of people.

Cursing, I let her stood up.

"T-Thanks," She stammered a little. It was awkward. She avoided meeting my gaze that night and how I wish I could just grab her face to look at me and tell her straight that I love her.

Unfortunately, the knots on my stomach couldn't handle and take it.

.

.

.

'_**Cause I love her with all that I am...  
>And my voice shakes along with my hands...<br>'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea,  
>But I'd rather be here, than on land...<br>Yes, she's all that I see, and she's all that I need  
>And I'm out of my league once again.<strong>_

_I love her too much. Much too much for my own good._

She pretended that nothing happened that night and I was glad that she did that. There's no sensitivity around us anymore.

"Koko, you participating in the singing contest?" She suddenly asked when we're both in our way to the classroom.

"No way." I shook my head. There is no way I'm gonna sing in front of everyone.

"But I saw your name posted on the bulletin board. You will sing." She argued.

I stopped dread walking. "What?"

She rolled her emerald orbs. "Kokoro Yome, you are participating as stated in that bulletin board."

"How on earth?" I spitted out unknowingly. There's only one person that crossed my mind.

_Kitsu._

I walked faster to the classroom in long strides.

"Hey Koko, wait." I heard her voice yell at me. "I've got something more to tell you."

That can wait. I have to go get that bastard and ask him what came to his mind to make me participate in that singing contest.

I opened the heavy wooden door and my eyes instantly searched through the crowd of people for Kitsu. I spotted him at the back row with Mochu and the gang.

"Kitsu," I called out, anger showing in my tone.

"'yo Koko!" He smiled at me.

As I reached his seat, I put one of my hands on the desk. "Why on earth did you sign up my name on that stupid contest?"

"What?" His chinito eyes seemed smaller now. "I didn't."

"Don't make a fool out of me." I gnarled through clenched teeth.

He put his hands up. "Okay, okay. I did."

That's it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Make those officials cross my name out... Or else..."

"Or else what?" He questioned.

"Or else I'll tell Anna that you like her." I deadpanned.

"She already knows." He chuckled. "Man, cool down."

"No. I won't." My jaw locked together.

He laughed and removed my hand on his shirt and made me sit down at the chair beside him.

"It wasn't just me who requested that you'll sing."

"What?"

"I know you don't suck at singing, man." He gave me a light punch on my arm.

"Who asked me to sing?"

"Her." His eyes shifted to the front row and I followed his intent gaze. It landed on that permed hair that I had known for so long.

"W-What?" I was dumbfounded. She requested for me to sing?

"She wanted to hear your voice." Kitsu laughed.

"I don't know what to do, man." I confessed as my palms began to sweat. "Seriously."

He smirked a little and whispered me something.

I just hate it how he was the one to always set me up with her. And I just can't make myself move to get her.

I sighed after he whispered that one phrase on my mind and it instantly sank on my brain and system.

That idiot.

I took a deep breath as I entered the stage with the guitar strapped on my body and smiled awkwardly. I saw her at the second row and she smiled and waved at me.

I sat on the chair and positioned the microphone closer to my lips and began strumming. It seemed as though my heart wanted to fly out of my chest.

"There's only one way to say three words for you...  
>I love you..." My voice barely escaped from shaking but I can hear them cheer me on.<p>

At the last chorus, I made eye contact with her. "… I love you."

Those words left unspoken... Let it be heard.

"I love you, Sumire Shouda." I announced in front of everyone and her eyes almost popped out of its socket. "I don't care if you call me Koko-roach or Koko crunch or whatever names you want to call me and I also don't care if you're Natsume's biggest fan. Well, I am your biggest fan. I'm so sorry it took me almost forever to say this out loud. I just can't seem to express my feelings freely and I always fail at words. I love you, Shouda."

With that, I left the stage and the crowd squealed and I even heard some wolfy whistle.

I then remembered what Kitsu whispered to me.

"_If you want to end up together, you just have TO GET HER."_

Thanks, Kitsu. I owe you huge.

I was on my way back to my dorm when I saw her leaning on the tree near the boys' dormitory.

"So Koko Crunch..." She began and I felt my palms all sweaty again. I can't see her reaction under the moonlight. She began to walk towards me and that's just when I saw her face. She was smiling at me. Smiling at me.

It was my favorite smile. The smile that she always wears when I did something nice to her.

"You idiot," She pinched my cheeks.

"Ow," I winced.

She laughed and grabbed my collar and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks." And whispered those beautiful words to me.

_I have been loving you._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I know. I know. Don't kill me if I'm not updating My Bestfriend's Girlfriend and The Girlfriend's Bestfriend.**

**I'll get my hands on that, soon. :) So, don't kill me.**

**XD**

**I love you guys and I would be cool to send me what you think through a PM or a review. Thanks, loves.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-09-2011)**

**P.S.: GO TEAM C. :) WE'LL WIN THIS.**

**P.P.S.: Just a random trivia. This is my ultimate favorite love song of all time! Yes. And if someone I love will sing this in front of me with a guitar and all, OMG, I am so gonna die. XDD Just imagining it... I'd die. I'd really die. XD**

**K.**

**Leave a review. *winks***


	3. You'll be Safe Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs with its lyrics that will be used in the one shot drabbles.**

_**Melodies of Life **_**– a collection of one shot drabbles with different genres that were based off from a song.**

_**Notice: Some lyrics were cut off by me... :D I didn't put all the lyrics to avoid redundancy. :) **_

_**NOTES: Not based from the GA Anime. Contains Ruka's OOCness. He's a lot cheerful here. *.* And Hotaru's soft side... :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>You'll be Safe Here<br>**( - Rivermaya)

Written by **LunarChan**

(Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi)  
>[RomanceHurt/Comfort]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody knows just why we're here...<br>Could it be fate or random circumstance?  
>At the right place, at the right time<br>Two roads intertwined...**_

I would always remember that day. That day I lost at the Science Fair. It was the first time I lost. And I felt so bad.

Do you know how it feels when it was the first time that you got a zero from your test? When everybody was hoping that you could actually get a perfect score? When you tried your best, but your best wasn't good enough? That was what I felt.

Everybody was cheering for me. Everybody placed their bets on me. Everybody hoped that I had the guts to win.

And I did, too.

My life was so miserable. I felt like I had lost myself. That I had lost the real me.

It was after that Science Fair when I was going back to my house after meditating a little while on the riverside of the city. The roads were pretty dark, if not for the lamps that give out light. The sun was setting and the sky looked slightly orange. It matched my feelings right now, and I so wanted to pour out everything I've been feeling. But the fact that I was emotionally constipated didn't help at all.

I wanted to scream and shout, to tell the whole world about what grief was inside of me. But, hell. I can't do anything. The throbbing continued to ache on my chest.

As the whole town knew who I was, The Ice Queen, now I think that that alias pretty suits me.

Biting my lip, I rounded the corner and was thrown off balanced by the guy I've bumped into. I felt something slightly hot go down my shirt.

I wanted to curse, but instead, I just yanked my shirt slightly away from me as I turned to glare at the one who bumped me.

I saw his blonde hair tousled and he clutched his head on the ground. "Ow," He flinched ever so slightly, and the boxes were on the floor, noodles poured out. The heavy scent of noodles can be smelt in the air. "Oh for the love of all that's holy!" His words didn't make sense.

What on earth is this guy saying? Some kind of an old phrase or something?

"My Dad would practically kill me." He growled unimpressively and he stood as he gathered the boxes on his hands. His lips were turned down to a frown.

"Excuse me," He had forgotten all about me.

"Oh," He stared at me and my shirt that was stained with noodle soup. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pour it on you. I was on a hurry to–"

My stomach grumbled loudly to stop his storytelling and he blinked twice before laughing. If only I was in the mood to joke around, I would actually smile back, but I wasn't... So I glared at him.

"Oh sorry." He looked down at his feet. "If you want, you can come by our Noodle Restaurant to eat for a free bowl..."

I was hungry and I think comfort food is what I need. But I didn't think it would be noodles, this time. But he said it was for free... So... "Okay," I agreed.

His face lit up like a genie granted his wish. He smiled a full-toothed smile at me. "Come with me."

I felt my heart throbbed again and I don't know whether I was still affected by that Science Fair or that I was just too hungry.

_Maybe it's just my stomach._

.

.

.

_**And if the universe conspired  
>To meld our lives, to make us fuel and fire...<br>Then, know wherever we will be...  
>So, too, shall I be...<strong>_

He was being scolded in front of me as soon as we reached their restaurant. I was just standing timidly there behind him, when his father noticed me and narrowed his eyes to look at me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" His father bluntly asked and I suppressed the urge to laugh, the Science Fair thing slightly pushed out of my mind.

"No!" He exasperated. "I kind of bumped into her and accidentally spilled the noodle soup on her shirt so I offered a free bowl of noodle soup here."

"That will be counted as your allowance for tomorrow." His father deduced and he smiled openly at me. He gestured for me to sit near the counter and I nodded before turning my heel to walk.

"No!" I heard him protest to his father.

"It was your fault." His father argued.

"But no. Tomorrow will be my first day since I transferred schools and my allowance had just been cut? I mean, come on, Dad!" He whined.

A smile was beginning to form on my lips, so I had to slightly clear my throat for it to disappear before it even appears. What was with that convoluted sentence?

I sat at the chair quietly and the blonde boy handed me the menu card. I took it and my eyes shifted at the prices' list first, than the noodle names.

This is free, so I had to order the most expensive one. At least, I got to taste it with not even a penny on my hands.

I pointed at the most expensive noodle as soon as I spotted it and he nodded. "Drinks?"

"Free?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

My eyes scrolled through the lists of beverages. "Mango shake."

"On the way." He wrote something on a small notepad and walked away.

**-xXxXx-**

I was looking absently at the window. Yesterday's events flooded my mind and I don't know whether to be happy or not.

I forgot to ask what the blonde's name is.

I heard the door slide open and I jerked my head to see a familiar face enter the classroom. His messy blonde hair stood out and he was scanning the faces of my classmates one by one to see if there's someone who already knows him. I don't know why, but there's something on the back of my mind that tells him to look at me.

His eyes bore into mine and his lips curled up into a grin. It took him only thirteen steps to reach me. Am I unlucky?

"Hey," He called as he slipped to the empty seat beside me.

"Uh, hey," I mumbled unintelligently.

"So, was the noodles good?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to strangers." My mouth suddenly said and I wanted to pinch my mouth. Darn it.

He chuckled. "You're not talking to strangers, yet you came with me yesterday to get a free order of noodles, huh?" He smirked, then. "I'm Ruka Nogi, by the way."

_Ruka..._

"Hotaru Imai." I said in a flat voice.

My heartbeat increased its pace, and it was beating an odd, frantic beat.

_The world has gone mad, hasn't it? _With my lips pursed, I shifted my eyes back to the clouds outside the window.

.

.

.

_**Close your eyes,  
>Dry your tears...<br>'Cause when nothing seems clear...  
>You'll be safe here...<strong>_

_**From the sheer weight of your doubts and fears,  
>Weary heart...<br>You'll be safe here.**_

"But I lost." I deadpanned. "Why do you still want me to be the representative for that Biology Quiz Bee? Yuu can do better."

Misaki-sensei sighed for the umpteenth time. "Hotaru, everybody has their weaknesses... But you don't have to let it bring you down. I chose you because I trust you. I know you can do this."

I sighed, too. Defeated. "I can't promise you good results." For some reasons, I felt less confident this time. My knees were undeniably shaking and I feared losing the quiz bee more than anything. I have to win it, no matter what.

"Just do your best, Hotaru." Misaki-sensei smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "It's okay to lose sometimes. You're actually gaining more, if you lose." What he last said made no sense. Hah. How can I gain more if I lose? That's just nonsense.

With that, he waved and returned to the faculty room, abandoning me in the lab room.

I sat in one of the high stools and opened my bag. The thick Biology book made a loud _thud _as I placed it in front of me.

_Better get this over with..._

My eyes scanned the book, trying to implant all those facts stated in the book.

...

...

"Go Hotaru!"

"You can do it, Hotaru!"

"IMAI! IMAI! IMAI!"

My usual calm façade gave off no doubt that I knew the answer, but my brain was squeezing out all the information on my head, trying to get the correct answer. _Snap. What is this again? _My eyes twitched irritably as the seaweed-head raised his hand.

The audience gasped.

"Correct." The judge announced and I felt my heart squeezed so tight on my chest. My breathing became harsher. "And the winner is..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, I stood up and ran, leaving them in awe and amusement. My eyes felt stingy and tears threatened to fall.

_No. No. No. No._

...

A loud gasp escaped my lips as I opened my eyes and scanned the room around me. I saw the book in front of me and I blinked thrice.

_It was a dream. _I sighed. My sigh was both a sigh of relief and fear. I slept. It was a nightmare, not a dream.

I grabbed my book and placed it inside my bag carefully. Standing up, I could feel my knees buckle slightly as I remember my dream.

I could lose.

And when that happens...

All of my friends' and the students' faces suddenly flashed on my mind, with their disgusted emotions. _"Oh, the Hotaru Imai lost." "She's no biggie, after all." "She's just pretending to be smart."_

My breathing came out as pants and my eyes were suddenly wet.

The door swung open and I heard someone gasp or sigh. "Hotaru?"

I turned around, wiped the wet thing out of my eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing here... Alone?" He asked and I heard him move towards me.

I grabbed my bag and wheeled towards the other door. "I was studying and I fell asleep. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Hey, wait." He suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, an octave high. I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "I'm not."

"Then let me see your face." He ordered.

"No," I tried to break free of his grip on my shoulders but he yanked me and I was now facing him. I looked down on my feet and suddenly, the threatening tears came to fall flatly on my face.

"Wh-Hotaru!" His voice was surprised. "W-Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"N-No." I shook my head and my voice barely escaped from shaking. "I gotta go. My eyes are just itchy." I wiped my tears away with my left hand.

"No." His velvet voice was suddenly filled with concern. "No. You're crying. Why?"

"It's nothing." I looked up to glare at him, but I don't know what my face expression was. He looked so worried at me, his brows almost meeting at the center. That made me choke and cry a bit more.

"H-Hey," Ruka patted my shoulder. "W-What happened?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're not going to cry if nothing happened." He squeezed my shoulders lightly. "Tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I sniffed and then looked at him. He was serious. "I... I had a nightmare." My voice was thick and I sounded hoarse.

"Oh," He suddenly dropped his arms and held my wrist. He sat on one of the chairs. He smiled and tapped the chair beside him.

Not having second thoughts, I sat down.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I..." I don't know how to continue anymore. "I can't tell you. I really should be going now."

I tried to stand up but he held my shoulders firmly.

"No." He shook his head. "Sit down." I did. "You're not going to leave this room crying."

Awkward silence filled the room before he coughed. "Come on. You can tell me." His smile told me it was okay. That I actually needed someone to tell what I fear of. That someone is actually willing to listen to my nonsense fear. That someone actually had the time to reassure and to smile warmly at me.

"I..." I pursed my lips. "I had a nightmare..."

"About...?"

"I lost in the Biology Quiz Bee." I looked down, sensing that he would laugh. But he didn't.

"Oh," was what he said. "Are you crying because you lost?"

I nodded, afraid that a sob might escape from my mouth.

He smiled again his warm smile and I felt ticklish all over. My cheeks felt instantly warmer and my stomach was doing back flips. "It's okay. You know what? I actually had a nightmare, too. In which I turned into a pickle and that all of my friends were tickling me and was saying 'Die! Die you worthless pickle!'" He laughed. "I'm not into tickle fights." He made a face of disgust. "And I hate pickles, too..."

I just stared at him. It was two minutes before my frozen face smiled and I laughed a little.

"There." He nodded. "That smiling face suits you better. You look prettier, smiling."

When he said that, it's as if the time stopped and all I wanted was to hear him assure me that everything will be okay.

"So stop crying now." He patted my back slightly. I almost flinched. I'm not used to having guys touch me... But his touch was gentle and reassuring.

"You'll be okay." He nodded and his lips carved his most charming smile. "You'll be safe, I promise."

Safe with what? That didn't make sense but that made my heart skip one beat and then raced against the clock's second hand to beat.

To ruin the moment, the bell rang. He immediately stood up. "Oh no. I should go. Narumi-sensei told me to check something on the library." With a last pat on my back, he waved and dashed away.

I swallowed my bile while staring after him.

_I... I... _I bit my lip as a realization hit me.

I wanted to deny. But it was too late for that. I...

.

.

.

_**And though the world would never understand...  
>This unlikely union...<br>And why it still stands...**_

_**Someday we will be set free...  
>Pray and believe...<strong>_

"Hey, have you heard that the cute blonde guy on Class B is always with that freaky science girl?"

"Really?"

I stopped dead on my tracks as I heard those lines.

"Yeah. They said they were always talking with each other. And they have also seen that girl smiled a little!"

"Wait? Who?"

"Duh? Hotaru Imai!"

I felt my heart squeeze a little at the mention of my name. I don't want to pry, but they are absolutely talking out loud inside the comfort room.

"The Ice Queen?"

"Yeah."

"The Ice Queen smiled? ! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! What's more, she even laughed a little!"

"What? !"

"They don't actually fit together."

"I know. He's way too cool for that freak science genius."

"Science genius?" Someone laughed. "You call her a genius? She lost the Science Fair last week!"

"What?"

"Yeah. She lost. I was counting on her to win, actually. But in the nick of time, her opponent changed his answer and he got it correct."

"But shouldn't that be just equal?"

"No. Ice Queen didn't get the correct answer on the last one." A bitter laugh. "Wrong spelling."

"Seriously?" Another laugh.

"Yeah, seriously. And here I thought she's smart."

"Boo. I don't care about her science career jibbajabs anyway. I just want her to butt out of Ruka's life. She'll just infect him with science freakiness or some sort of 'her' disease."

Someone laughed. "What disease?"

"You know? Her Ice Queen glare... It gives me goose bumps! And... Her love for money!"

The other one laughed. "Right. Her greediness when it comes to money."

"Ah," Someone giggled. "Don't worry, she'll love money more than our Ruka."

I heard mixed laughs of several girls and I didn't want to hear anything anymore so I sprinted away.

I sat on the bench outside our building.

_T-They're right... I'm so greedy and selfish..._

.

.

.

_**When the light disappears,  
>And when this world's insincere...<br>You'll be safe here...**_

_**When no one understands,  
>I'll believe...<br>You'll be safe here...**_

I stared at the ribbon in front of my hands.

_2nd place on the Biology Quiz Bee  
><em>_Hotaru Imai_

_Congratulations!_

I lost again. I don't know what happened. I reviewed so much. I...

I lost again.

I sighed as I stared at the sun that was now setting behind the clouds.

"Sightseeing?" I looked back to see a blonde guy smiling at me.

I truned around again and faced the bay.

"Hmm," He murmured as he sat beside me. "You're sulking again."

"I'm not sulking." I replied immediately.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You're not? But you looked like you've been eaten by a shark."

"I'm not." My frown deepened.

He sighed. "Bah. Who cares if you lost? You did your part, anyway. You reviewed like you were possessed, you even slept two hours last night just to come fully prepared for that stupid quiz bee."

I felt down by what he said.

"Don't let it get the best out of you. It's just a challenge. Take it as a challenge. It's a stepping stone for you to step higher. To reach further..."

"I... I know." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He touched my hand and gripped it tightly. I cringed a little, I was surprised.

"Wha–Thank you." I mumbled unimpressively.

"Like always," He murmured.

"Thank you, Ruka. Thank you." I repeated, knowing that he always makes me feel better.

"Feel better." He agreed and shifted his eyes back to the watching the sun set.

My eyes wandered back to the sun, too. Just then, I realized what Misaki-sensei meant, _You're actually gaining more, if you lose. _I lost the Quiz Bee, but I gained a friend and learned not to give up...

I gained someone who cares for me. Someone who doesn't give a damn if I lost a billion times...

And he's right here, holding my hand, and watching the sun with me...

He suddenly lifted my hand that he was holding. He broke my reverie.

He smiled as he put my hand – with his hand on top – on my chest, where my heart was beating.

"Put your heart in my hands..." His smile was so dazzling. "You'll be safe here..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I love the song and it inspired me to do another song drabble.**

**I know the plot was way too common, but I just love the song. Listen to it. I promise, you'll love it. :))**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)**

**Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(11-03-11)**


	4. Heaven Knows

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs with its lyrics that will be used in the one shot drabble.**

_**Melodies of Life **_**– a collection of one shot drabbles with different genres that were based off from a song.**

_**Notice: Some lyrics were cut off by me... :D I didn't put all the lyrics to avoid redundancy. :)**_

_**Important note: Slightly related to manga.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven Knows<br>**( - Rick Price)

Written by **LunarChan**

[Narumi Anjo and Yuka Azumi]  
>[HurtComfort/Romance (Not much romance)]

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's always on my mind...<br>From the time I wake up, 'til I close my eyes...  
>She's everywhere I go...<br>She's all I know.**_

_**Though she's so far away,  
>It just keeps getting stronger, everyday...<br>And even now she's gone  
>I'm still holding on...<strong>_

"_I love you," I told her and she suddenly grabbed me and stole _it_. She never intended to. It was an accident._

My eyes fluttered open and I sit back on the hard frame of my bed, panting heavily as I remembered those days. Those days haunt me. Up to now.

My senpai. My first love. My heart's desire.

I felt my heart crumple just remembering every minute that we shared with each other.

_She's gone. She's long gone._

I would always remind myself that she's gone, but a part of me still hopes... that she'll be back. That she'll come back. To me. For me.

.

.

.

_**So tell me where do I start?  
>'Cause it's breaking my heart...<br>Don't wanna let her go.**_

"You have to move on." Misaki sighed and told me for the umpteenth time to move on, blah blah blah.

"I can't feel it." I shrugged and take a sip at my hot coffee.

"But you have to. You have to forget about her, Naru. Your world doesn't revolve around her."

"Tell me how to move on." I finally gave up. What he said makes sense. I have to move on. My world doesn't revolve around her. She's just one person that I met.

_Just one person that changed my whole life. _My mind argued and I pushed hat thought to the back of my mind.

My other mind was telling me to wait, even if it means waiting for eternity to come. But my other self is tired already.

But I decided now. I'm determined to move on... _Or not._

But I will try. I will.

.

.

.

_**My friend keep telling me,  
>"If you really love her, you gotta set her free...<br>And if she returns in kind..."  
>Then, I'll know she's mine.<strong>_

_Who would think I'd see her again?_

There she was, standing in front of me. Her silky brown locks still managed to shimmer the way it did before. Her eyes were focused.

And I realized one important thing...

I don't want t fall out of love with her... I just want to love her... 'Til this pain ends...

I want her and nothing more.

Just her. It's enough.

.

.

.

_**Maybe my love will come back someday...  
>Only heaven knows.<br>And maybe our hearts will find their way...  
>Only heaven knows.<br>And all I can do is hope and pray...  
>'Cause heaven knows.<strong>_

She came out of the portal she created long ago. I knew she'd come out and I expected her to come out here.

She was surprised to see me. Her thin lips gasped and her eyes widened a little bit.

My heartbeat raced against the clock's second hand. It was beating frantically.

She spoke coldly to me... Her words stung, like I'd been bitten by hornets. It was painful.

"Give me back my alice stone." I reminded her.

Ever since the day she accidentally stole it from me, I've never been in love with somebody else... I just keep hoping she'll come back. And that she'll accept my feelings...

"No," She shook her head, her brown hair swaying. "If I give it back to you, you'll follow me around again."

That was partly true. I know. I know. I can't keep my eyes off of her, even more, that I know she's back...

_God, what would I do without her?_

.

.

.

_**Why do I live in despair?  
>'Cause wide awake and dreaming,<br>I know she's never there...**_

_**And all the time I act so brave,  
>I'm chicken inside.<br>Why does it hurt me so?**_

Tears slipped on my eyes as I see her die slowly in front of me. Her lbloody, limp body was almost balled in the floor with her daughter hovering over her. She looked like she had seconds left.

I wanted to go to her, to tell her how much I love her. How much I've waited for her to come back... just to see her again. How much I regretted being a toy to the academy. How much I hated not following her advice in the past...

But my knees won't move. I felt so cold. For the first time in my life, I felt like a stone. So hard and cold.

I can't move from where I was standing. I could only watch as she die in front of me.

And when her eyes slammed shut, that was when tears came rushing and my heart squeezed so tight.

I wanted to die, too. If she's not around, what is there to live for?

There's nothing more to live for. No. Nothing left.

...

...

I closed my eyes as the tears threaten to fall again.

"Are you okay, Narumi?" Serina-sensei asked me. "You looked... pale?"

I nodded, I don't wanna speak out because that might result to endless shriek of agony.

It felt like hell. Losing the one you love in front of you, and you can do nothing but watch.

That was just...

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before I completely lost myself.

The only thing I can do now is to finish what she started.

For her. I would do this.

For her. I can do this.

For her. I should do this.

_For her... I'd do everything._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**First time writing a YukaNaru fic. O_O**

**And it was so short. It was a drabble, anyway. XD**

**Please leave a review. Thanks. :)**

_**~LunarChan **_**(11-05-11)**


End file.
